Wolf and Her Love
by DaWolves2
Summary: A story about Holo and Lawrence in love. Marriage, love, adventure and even some comic relief. Holo and Lawrence are in a familiar city visiting a friend but also doing some private business when Lawrence is fatally wounded. Will he survive? Something unexpected happens to Lawrence. Will Holo never have to be alone again?
1. Wolf and The Love of Her Spice

This Takes Place a little while after the end the season two.

Unlike many unfortunate other stories that make me sad :(, mine will finish.

Disclaimer : I do not own Spice and Wolf

"Lawrence?"

"Yes Holo?" He said gazing into her beautiful scarlet red eyes.

They had made camp some ways off the main road so that Holo wouldn't have to worry about hiding her ears or tail from passing travelers and curious eyes. They were leaning against a large tree at the edge of a field; the wagon was positioned to their left next to the tree so that it would shield them from most of wind and help keep them warm. They were sitting in front of a fire Lawrence had made, eating some rabbit meat Holo had caught for them. Lawrence was sitting at the base of the tree with one knee bent holding a long branch in his left hand with which he was tending to the fire. Holo was leaning on his right side holding his arm tightly. They were sharing a thick wool blanket.

It had now been one year since their departing from Lenos and the rebellions. Lawrence had made back the money he had lost and more through several trades involving high risks and large payoffs. They now had enough money to stay wherever they wanted, but they still had to camp out in-between villages. By now they had revealed their true feelings for each other and were a happy couple although not married… yet.

"When will we arrive at our destination? I no longer wish to sleep in a cold uncomfortable field." Holo said in a tone that seemed displeased with the situation. "This wise wolf requires delectable food and drink, not scrap cooked roughly over fire."

"Well, at the speed you consume your meals I am surprised you could tell the difference" He said smirking at her. Then immediately regretting when he felt a dull pain in his gut. Looking down he saw Holo's fist was pushing into it.

"I do not appreciate that comment!" She said scowling at the man sitting next to her. Her white tipped auburn tale swishing back and fourth under the blanket.

He let out a small grunt it pain as she released. "We shall have to fix that now won't we?" He slowly stood up, regaining his balance from the punch, and started walking to their wagon. "I might not be able to supply you with a delectable meal fit for a wise wolf, but I might have some alcohol left over from the last town we stayed in." He slowly reached into the wagon and pulled out a medium sized skin of alcohol. "The innkeeper at the last inn gave this to me on our way out, he said it would keep us warm if ever we became cold at night. I was hoping to save it for a day such as that but seeing that we our almost to the next town I believe we could have some."

"Really?" Holo said in a manner more exited than irritated. Her tail now clearly visible swishing back and fourth under the blanket. Her ears perked with interest. "Why did you not mention this sooner, how dare you keep a wise wolf waiting like this. Hand it to me!" She said demanding the skin from her companion.

"Ok Holo, but remember this is not like wine or ale. Just a small amount would be like drinking multiple glasses of wine." He said while hesitantly handing over the skin of alcohol and sitting back down next to her. "Be careful, don't have to much or you will make yourself sick."

"I am Holo the wise wolf. I know what and what not to have!" She said before taking a rather large swig from the skin. Her face immediately turned cherry red as she swallowed the large gulp. "It burns!" She barked at her companion angrily and yet excited. "Why did you not tell me it would burn so? It shall warm us up in no time." She declared happily drinking more.

* * *

"Be careful!" Yelled Lawrence quickly trying to stop her from drinking too much, but it was to late and she had already finished 1 quarter of the skin.

"Hic…why didn't you tell me it was so delicious? ...Hic" The alcohol was already taking affect.

"I think that is enough for the wise wolf. " Lawrence said to Holo immediately regretting it.

"I will decide when I have had enough!" Holo declared drinking more and more to prove her companion wrong.

"Holo stop before you make yourself sick, you've drank half of the skin!" Lawrence said with a worried tone to Holo. He then took the skin and getting up once again he place it back in the wagon.

"Whhyyyy did…you tiake the shkin away Lawrence?" She asked confused but to drunk to really care.

"I think you know why Holo, you are already drunk. I just hope you haven't made yourself sick. You should probably drink some water and go to sleep." He said lovingly to his companion.

"O…Hic…K, if that is what my companion…Hic… desires of me then I…Hic… shall indulge…Hic… his wishes." She barely finished her sentence before passing out on his shoulder under the warm wool blanket.

The next day...

It was late afternoon and Holo had been sleeping in the back of the cart under the tarp all day. "I should probably wake her when we get close to Kumersun so that she may get dressed and hide her tail and ears," He said thinking out loud. "Although she is beautiful when she is asleep. I think ill leave her be a little while longer." He was really starting to think about his love now; she really did mean everything to him. "If only she new, I would give up everything to be with her forever, I can't wait to marry that beautiful wolf." He said still thinking out loud. "If only there were some way I could be like her, then my dear Holo would never be alone again. That is my dream. I once wished for shop to settle down in. I now know however that what I really desire is a place I will be loved and wanted. I now have a beautiful wolf who loves me and enjoys my company. I wish for my Holo to never be alone, I wish for her to be happy. This is my new dream, I want to stay with her forever" He then herd a quiet movement in the back of the cart, he ignored it thinking it was only Holo moving around while still asleep and probably still drunk for that matter.

Unfortunately for Lawrence he could not have been more wrong. Unknown to him Holo had been awake and listening the whole time. "Does he really feel that way about me?" she thought to herself trying to remain quiet in the back of the cart. "I also wish to marry him and have a family, but his mortal body will only wither away. If only I new of a way to make him like me, if this is what he truly wants I wish I new how to grant it for him." She was sad now, knowing that there was no way to make him like her. Or so she thought.


	2. Wolf and the Alchemist

**Hey, sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been really busy with school and with playing my music. A huge thanks to my 4 followers and 3 favorites. This is my first story so please, leave a review. It would help me out a tone.**

**Enjoy!**

Once Kumersun was in view, Lawrence woke Holo. "Holo, we have arrived. You will need to wake up my love" He said slowly lifting the tarp off the cart looking at the love of his life, Her eyes slowly started to open and he saw her beautiful white tipped auburn ears perk up and her long luscious tail start to wag. She let out a long yawn and spoke to him in the lightest of tones.

"Lawrence, have we arrived already?" She still seemed half asleep. "Don't just sit there watching me, hand me my cloak so that I may hide my ears and tail until we arrive at the inn." She said feeling groggy; she stretched out her limbs after being asleep all day. She raised her rear in the air while stretching her arms and neck out low. Her beautiful white tipped auburn tail was waging back and forth leisurely.

Once they had made it to the inn they put their horse and wagon to the stable and went up to the room the innkeeper had given them. "You should probably wait here and sleep off the rest of the hangover, you would not want it to spoil the beautiful dinner I have planned do you?" He said seeming to tease Holo much in the way she teases him.

"You are probably right Lawrence, I am still not feeling very well and the sooner this unfortunate hangover ends the sooner I shall be able to enjoy a rather large dinner." She put an emphasis on large that immediately made Lawrence regret what he had said previously.

"Ok Holo" he said lovingly. "I have to go out and take care of some things but I will be back soon, then we shall have a delectable dinner with the finest wine or ale we can find." He said while slowly closing the door behind him. He had thought she had already fallen asleep and decided to not push his luck. Lawrence walked down the stairs and waved to the innkeeper on his way out. He was going to visit friend he hadn't seen in a while.

He walked up to an ornate wooden door; he knocked three times before saying the password. "I wish to purchase a crate of white feathers."

An attractive woman answered the door; she had long black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Her clean and beautiful appearance somewhat clasheed with her house, it was cluttered with books and large white fathers.

"So Lawrence, what brings you back to Kumersun? It has been quite a while since I have seen that handsome face." She said smiling innocently.

"Actual Dianna, I have a favour to ask of you. It is about Holo."

"And what might that be Lawrence?" She said curiously.

"Well, I wanted to ask about your alchemy talents. I was curious if you could make me a trinket, it would be a small circle with beautiful metal and some nice stones. It should fit around a small figure, imagine the finger of a beautiful young women when you make it." He said with a smile knowing that Dianna knew exactly what he was asking for.

"And does miss Holo know you will be proposing to a woman? I am surprised that she would be ok with such a thing." She said with a grin that widened the more she thought about it.

"Actually Dianna it is Holo who I am going to propose to." He said imagining the moment in great detail. He would walk through a brothel on his way home to hide the smell of the alchemist's town so that she would not expect what was coming. Then, when she would get angry about the smell of a brothel knowing that he had gone to one, he would get down on one knee and propose. It was going to be perfect.

"So am I right to assume that you to are in love?" She said inquisitively lifting one eyebrow looking at Lawrence straight in his eye.

"Yes, we are." He said very proudly to the alchemist sitting in front of Him. 'How long do you think it might take for such a ring to be forged? Also what about the price?" He said hesitantly, knowing it wouldn't be to low.

"Well…for the both of you… I would say… how does 6 trenni silver coins sound? This of course would be a wedding present and would not cost you very much." She said grinning at the man in front of her.

"That sounds amazing Dianna, thank you." He said relieved knowing the price would be so low.

"As for when it will be finished, it will probably take around 3 days. How does that sound?" She said

"That sounds perfect!" Lawrence said with large smile. "Thank you very much Dianna, this means a lot to us."

Dianna suddenly stood up and walked over to her many stacks of books.

"Is something the matter?" Lawrence said hesitantly looking at Dian curiously as she seemed busy looking for a book.

"Oh nothing she said, I just thought of an even better wedding present. It might take some time to make though." She said with a smirk that could only mean that she was planning something. "And since I do have to charge you for the ring, even though it is a low price, it is not a good enough gift from one incarnation to another." She said looking a Lawrence who was confused yet pleased to hear it.

"What do you mean?" Lawrence said sounding confused.

"We can't have a wise wolf like Holo marrying someone like you can we? I will have to fix that." She said to Lawrence playfully as if she was being sarcastic.

"What is that support to mean?" He said somewhat aggravated.

"Oh nothing," She said to him now barely holding back a smile. "Run along to Holo, I am sure she is curious as to where you are. After all it is almost dinner."

"That's right!" he said knowing she was waiting for him to go out for dinner. "I have to go immediately." He declared politely to Dianna while heading towards the door. "Thank you once again, and have a wonderful night."

Lawrence was back at the inn. He was slowly opening the door as not to wake Holo (he was hoping she was still asleep).

"You're late!" A voice yelled out from the room before he could finish opening the door. "It is almost past dinner and I am hungry!"

As Lawrence came closer he found Holo backing away covering her face. "What is the matter Holo, is there something wrong with your face." He said this immediately regretting it and realizing what she was doing. He had been with a Alchemist for the last couple of hours, he probably smelt very bad.

"How dare you!" Holo exclaimed. "There is nothing wrong with my face. You smell putrid! Bath before we go out, I wise wolf such as myself cannot be seen with a man who looks and smells as you do at the moment."

Lawrence realized not only had it been a few days since he last bathed having been traveling. He had also not shaved. "Are you sure you are not smelling yourself?" Lawrence said playfully leaving the room."

"Yes I am sure! I do not wish to argue with you right now, go bath! That smell is unbearable what have you been doing all day bathing in rotten eggs?" She scowled at him.

Lawrence knew he should stop talking and just leave. "I'll be back soon and then we will go eat." He said to Holo

"Go already!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, Ok." Lawrence said closing the door behind him.

Holo lied back down on the bed, the single bed. They now shared a bed instead of asking for two, she really liked this. She would cuddle up to him during the night; she loved the warmth of his body. "I am afraid to consummate our love," She thought to herself. "A wolf mates for life. It is not a choice either, they just do whether they like it or not." And after all, he would eventually die. His mortal body would grow old and she would be alone again. She was truly afraid of that. And then, after he had gone, she was afraid she would never be able to move on. She would always yearn for him, hi voice, his feel, his touch… this was why they had not consummated it. "I never wish to feel that way." She thought sadly. "Although," she thought. "I have seen the ways old human couples look into each others, they see not the fear of death in each others eyes, but the happiness that life had brought them. They were just happy to have had each other. Maybe this is the way I should think. I will never truly be alone; I will always have my memories of him. I will always have my love." She thought this to herself as she dosed off once again.

Lawrence later returned and they enjoyed a beautiful dinner and a large sum of alcohol. Holo was very pleased with the way the night had gone and was happy to fall asleep in the arms of the man she loved so very much. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Being in love with a human might not last forever, but she would be happy while it lasted.


	3. Wolf and Immortality

**Hey! here's chapter three, I'd like to thank those who favorited and followed my story so far. You guys are awesome! I would especially like to thank xXimortalXx for being my first reviewer ever! Please keep the reviews coming, I really want to hear what you guys think. It's my first story so I want to know how I'm doing as a writer so far. I wonder if anyone figured out why I named chapter two the way I did? Well if you didn't guess it here it is!  
**

**Sorry, heh heh, kinda started babbling on you guys. Anyway here's chapter three!**

It had now been three days since Lawrence had requested the ring from Dian; he had just eaten lunch with Holo at one of the pubs near the inn. Lawrence found him and Holo becoming more and more intimate by the day. As he walked alone towards the Alchemist part of Kumersun, he thought he had noticed someone following him. Although the person seemed to disappear after a while, he decided it was just coincidence and played it off as if it were nothing. He was coming close to where the alchemists lived and he could already smell the stench. It was worse today than usual, he wondered if something had happened. As he came up to Dian's door, he knocked three times and said the password. "I would like to purchase a crate of white feathers." Lawrence said quietly grinning, knowing what he would soon propose to his love Holo. The woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

It did not take long for a beautiful woman with pale skin and long black hair to answer the door, "Lawrence, I was expecting you. Come in, Come in." She said opening the door wider and stepping to the side allowing the view of a house cluttered with white feathers and books. There were piles of books on each and every table.

"Is it ready?" Lawrence asked eagerly awaiting a response. His eyes open wide in suspense.

"That it is my dear. Now take a seat while I go get the ring." She motioned to the small chair in the middle of the room facing a larger chair that seemed almost like a throne.

Lawrence sat in the chair eagerly awaiting the return of his friend with what was going to be the second most precious thing to him in the world. It came only second to his future wife who would soon be wearing it.

Dian returned with a small wooden box and handed it to Lawrence, then turning and walking to the throne like chair sitting and waiting to see his reaction to her fine work.

Lawrence opened the box revealing a small ring; it was solid gold with intricate designs all over it. It looked as if tiny flowers were carved from its surface. The gold ring had three large stones embedded in the surface. The middle stone was scarlet red to match her eyes; the two on either side were auburn like the tail and ears of his love. "It is perfect Dianna, I cannot thank you enough." He said with a kind of gratitude that she had never heard in any man's voice.

"You really are madly in love with Holo, aren't you?" She said realizing just how in love they really were.

"More than you will ever know." He said in a tone that truly made him seem as if true happiness would soon be his.

"Then we shall celebrate!" Dian said to the immense surprise of Lawrence. "After you and Holo are officially engaged we shall share a meal and drinks in celebration.

"That sounds fine." Lawrence said with the same tone as before.

"Although, I believe I will need to give you the time to celebrate amongst yourselves." She said grinning and motioning to the door.

"Thank you once again Dianna. This means the world to me." Lawrence said handing her 6 trenni silver coins.

"You are truly welcome. I will be at the pub near the Inn at dusk, See you there." She said closing the door.

Lawrence could nearly see the Inn from where he was, he was almost there. He would soon propose to the woman he loved. He had stopped on the way home from Dian's to speak with Marcus and tell him the news. He ended up spending more time then he realized, the sun had started setting as he left. Just as he was coming around the corner he heard a voice call to him from the alley. He looked and saw an older man on the floor and he seemed injured some how. Lawrence ran to the man to see if he was all right but when he bent down he felt a sharp pain dig deep into his gut. The man had stabbed him with a large knife. As Lawrence fell back against the wall he winced from the pain, as he tasted blood in his mouth. He instantly felt weakened, he tried to stand but was unable the pain was too great.

"Do you know who I am?" The man said standing clearly not injured.

Lawrence gazed up at the man in pain with a confused look on his face. He tried to speak but was unable; the pain was pulsing through his whole body. He was holding the wound trying to stop the bleeding, he could feel the warm blood slipping through his hands and spilling onto the ground around him. It was slow and painful.

"The little pyrite scheme you pulled with that woman caused the price to drop. When I found out that it had dropped it was too late. I lost everything! My wife has left and I went bankrupt. When I saw you walk into town a couple of days ago I saw my opportunity to seek revenge, I've been planning it ever since. "I hope that you feel the pain that you have caused me!" The man said smugly as he walked away from the man he had stabbed not before tying his legs in a way that would prevent him from walking.

Back at the Inn Holo was getting worried. "He said he would be gone for 2 hours, the sun has set and it is dark outside." She thought to herself worrying about her companion.

As she was lying in bed trying not to think that her companion was in danger she heard a knock on the door, instantly she was relieved. She opened the door and to her surprise a young, pale skinned black haired woman was standing at the door.

"Dianna? What are you doing here?" She said confused and now scared of where Lawrence must be.

"I came to remind you two that we have dinner plans, aren't we celebrating?" She said in a confused manner. She realized Holo had no idea what she was talking about. "Isn't Lawrence around?" She said curiously.

"No," Holo said with worry in her voice. "And what is it we are supposed to celebrate?"

"That's not important, he should have been back hours ago." She said starting to worry as well.

"I knew something was wrong." Walking past Dian closing the door behind her and almost running out of the inn.

"Where are you going." She said trying to keep up with the wolf.

"To find Lawrence." She had walked out of the inn and was now listening.

"How is this…" Dian was cut off.

"Be quiet I am listening." Her hat moving slightly upon her head as her ears twitched. She could here many conversations and even some birds… Then she heard it, a faint wheezing and whispers.

"I'm sorry my love, I wished to never leave you alone. My dream was to be with you forever. I am so very sorry my dear Holo" She heard these quiet sounds from a nearby alley and as she got close she smelt blood.

"Lawrence!" Holo yelled running to her love that was bleeding out, now faint from loss of blood.

"Holo?" the voice said faintly trying to lift his head to see if he was imagining her.

"Do not move you are hurt. What happened?" She said quickly changing her mind. "Never mind it can wait, you are injured." She said kneeling beside the man she loved.

"Lawrence!" another said in shock as she came up behind Holo. "What has happened?"

"That is not important right now he is injured and dying." Holo barked at Dianna. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Yes, but it won't be easy, I will be right back I need his wagon and horse." She ran out of the ally. Holo stayed by Lawrence trying to console him and keep him conscious.

In no time at all Dian returned on a carriage with her satchel in the back. "Get him in here we need to leave the city right away!" She demanded getting off the cart running towards them. Holo and Dian helped Lawrence to the back of the cart and placing the tarp over him so as not to draw attention, they drove off towards the main gate. They passed the front gate and the horse was immediately made to go full speed as the carriage went towards the end of a field out of site from the village. They finally stopped after they were a safe distance from the village and got off. Dian lifted the tarp off the back of the cart and turned to Holo. "Do you love him?!" Dian asked quickly turning to Holo.

"What?" Holo said in shock.

"Do you love him? Are you willing to spend eternity with the man lying in that cart?" She said commandingly.

"Yes, it is what I have wanted for a long time now but he is only human, How could that be possible?" She said not quite understanding.

"Are you sure?!" Dian said

"Of course I am sure!" Holo replied with an annoyed tone.

"Good," Dian said turning back to Lawrence. "Help me get him out of the cart and then stand back. Do exactly as I tell you if you want him to survive!" She said in a way that made Holo afraid of what was to come, not knowing what was about to happen.

Dian reached into her satchel and pulled out a small vile of dark blue liquid in a small glass tube. She opened it slowly and turned to Holo, "Give me a single grain of wheat." She demanded holding out her hand. "Here," Holo quickly obliged the request and gave Dian a single grain of wheat; she then turned and place it in the vile.

"Now place wheat in your mouth, chew it but do not swallow and come close. When I say so, press your lips against his a slip the wheat in his mouth." Dian ordered.

Holo placed the wheat in her mouth and she chewed and waited for the order. Diana opened Lawrence's moth and blood spilled out slowly frightening both women. Dian poured the vile of liquid down Lawrence's throat and yelled "Now Holo, do it! And then back away."

Holo did exactly as she was told and backed away. After making sure Lawrence had swallowed she backed away as well. Lawrence's body immediately started to convulse violently as he foamed from the mouth. The foam leaking from the side of his mouth and meeting with the dirt mixing with it and then being spread out and sprayed around by his convulsing body.

Holo wanted to be by his side. "No Holo, its is working." Dian said cautiously holding back the wolf.

All of a sudden, Lawrence stopped convulsing. The wound in his abdomen started to heal and glow bright. It was so bright that it impaired the vision of the women for a short couple of seconds. When it stopped, a man was lying their healed of his wounds. His hair was longer and was white like the snow from Yoitsu. There was another thing about the man lying there, but before she could be sure there was another burst of light. Out of nowhere there was a large wolf where the body of the man lay. The wolf had beautiful white fur that flowed as the wind passed over it much like the hair of the man she loved; it's tail long and beautiful. She might dare say it was almost as beautiful as her luscious auburn tail. It had long black claws peeking from its large paws like large black stones in the snow. It was even larger than her wolf form. She couldn't believe what was in front of her. Could it be? Would she never have to be alone again?

**Coming up... Chapter 4 : Wolf and New Colors**

**Think you know where this is going? Who could that wolf be? (like do don't already know...)**


	4. Wolf and New Colors

"Go be with him." A voice said from behind Holo.

Just then Holo felt a large gust of wind behind her, she turned around to see a discarded robe on the floor and large bird flying off in the distance.

"Thank you." She said quietly and then turned to admire the wolf lying unconscious in front of her.

She slowly started to walk towards him, her legs quivering under her more and more with each step. When she finally got to the wolf she fell to her knees. She felt warm tears trickle down her cold cheeks. They were tears of joy, something she had not experienced in centuries. She reached out to touch the snow-white fur of the animal in front of her in pure disbelief. As her hand inched closed to the white fur she thought to herself, "This must be a dream. How can this be real?"

But then she felt softness much like that of her own beautiful tale, she burst out in tears and hugged the large wolf. The warm fur felt hot on her cold cheeks, for the first time since she had left Yoitsu she felt a feeling of true and incomparable happiness.

As she hugged the warm snow-white wolf, it's tail slowly started to move. It started to wag and she new that Lawrence was finally waking up. She slowly stood up and dusted off the black dress she was wearing. She stopped for a moment; Lawrence had bought this for her. She thought of all the things they had done together on their journey so far. They would be like a single second that passed in a decade compared to the life she hoped they would live together. She was truly in love with him, she was truly happy.

She slowly walked to where his head was and stared at his face.

Just then Lawrence felt a pinch on his face, he tried to open his eyes but everything seemed so bright. "That hurts!" He said as he felt it again. "Do you mind telling me what you think…" His words stopped when his eyes finally opened.

He saw a young woman standing in front of him. It was Holo and she was crying. But she looked so tiny, so fragile. How could this be Holo, She was the size of a doll. Then he noticed his nose was no longer that of a man. I was a longer snout. It was that of a wolf, a white wolf. He tried to stand up, first on four legs. When Lawrence tried to stand on two legs like the bipedal human he thought he was, he felt his wait come crashing down back on to all fours. "Why can't I stand?" He said curiously, oblivious to the fact that he was a wolf.

"Lawrence are you really so blind?" Holo said realizing that Lawrence could not figure out what was wrong. "Follow me." She said motioning for him to follow.

He followed her to a small river near by and when he got there she stopped him.

"Look into the water and tell me what you see." She said with a large grin that revealed the fangs hidden by her beautiful lips.

As Lawrence got closer to the water he could start to see his reflection, but it was not that of a man. All he could see was a large majestic snow-white wolf.

"I don't understand." He said turning to Holo turning his head slightly to the left like a puppy would.

Holo laughed at this. "He looks like a confused puppy." She thought to herself before speaking.

"Dian saved you, you had been stabbed and were dying quickly." She said with a sad tone in her voice. "She said she would be able to save you but that we needed to get you out of the town before she would be able to." Holo said trying to cover up the emotions that she had towards him at the moment.

"How can this be? I thought it was impossible." Lawrence said still confused by the situation.

The wind blowing through his snow-white fur reminded Holo of the snow from Yoitsu, something she had not seen in a very long time.

"As did I." Holo said appreciating what Dianna had given them. She could truly be happy now. She was grateful to the wise bird.

* * *

It had been a few hours since what had happened. Lawrence and Holo had come to terms with it and Holo had had him stand still on all fours so that she may "inspect him." He had long fur that was white like the snow from her home. His fur was soft but strong as she found when she was unable to pull out a strand when waking him up earlier. He had a muscular yet streamline body that transitioned to his tail perfectly. His tail was long and beautiful. It nearly rivalled her own, she was very pleased with this. He had large pause that were perfect fore trekking through heavy snow, as he walked they were silent. He was like a white ghost. Although his black clause were easily identifiable compared to his white fur. They were like obsidian; they shimmered under the moonlight beautifully. Not to mention they were just as sharp as a shard of obsidian might be as well. His wolf form was three to four feet larger than hers, his presence was intimidating but she couldn't remember the last time this feeling of true safety had come over her. He was truly a perfect wolf, but of course she would never let him know that.

"Your wolf form is quite beautiful Lawrence, I could never have imagined this." Holo said finally walking to the head of the large wolf in front of her.

Lawrence lied back down and then pout his head down on the ground while listening to Holo talk. He was trying to figure out how to return to his human form. He tried to will it but nothing happened. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain on his snout like before.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Holo barked at him staring him right in the eyes.

"Of course not my love, I was merely trying to return to my human form, I am trying to will it but nothing is happening." He said a little frustrated at not being able to do what he had been attempting. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Well," Holo said with a small grin. "I guess you seem to be in a small dilemma then." She said as she started to walk away from him towards the cart. She started to disrobe slowly placing her clothes in the cart under the tarp carefully avoiding Lawrence's blood. She removed the bag around her neck and took some wheat out before placing it with her clothes.

"What are you doing Holo?" Lawrence starring at the naked form of the woman he loved.

Holo then placed the wheat in her mouth, chewed it and then swallowed. Seconds later she was replaced by a large wolf with beautiful auburn fur and with a white tipped tail and ears.

Now Lawrence was really confused.

"You will have to catch me to find out…" Holo said before taking off as fast as she could.

Lawrence was in shock; he was not expecting this at all. He quickly stood up and started to chase after her, but his new form was still awkward to him. She was very far ahead of him by the time he got the hang of running on all fours. Once he started to get used to running like a wolf he managed to catch up to Holo with ease.  
"I guess I must be faster than you." Lawrence said easily keeping up with Holo. "Maybe your not the wolf you think you are." Lawrence said in a playful tone.

Holo immediately stopped with ease and as Lawrence tried to follow he placed both front pause down, not used to his weight or momentum he tripped and flipped over onto his back. Before he knew what happened Holo was on top of him in wolf form grabbing the skin on his neck in her jaws playfully.

Lawrence immediately managed to flip over onto her and in the same manner, only to witness a tear in her eye, he let go as soon as he noticed her. "Is everything alright? I didn't hurt you did eye?" He said with fear that he hurt is love out of a lack of control.

She immediately kicked him off and started running again, she stopped momentarily to look back at him.

"Oh Lawrence, are you really so naive? What makes you think that you could ever beet such a wise wolf such as myself. You may run fast but let us see how agile you are." As soon as the words left her mouth she was off again. She was faster than before and was now headed for a forest.

Lawrence chased her as fast as he could but by the time he caught up to her she was nowhere to be seen. He was in the middle of the forest and all the smells and sounds were disorienting.

"Oh Lawrence, are you having trouble?" Holo said coyly to the large white wolf she was behind.

As Lawrence was about to turn around Holo pounced with the blinding speed landing on his back, her weight knocking him off his legs and onto his back where she once again had her jaws around the skin of his neck.

"Alright Holo you win now please tell me how to change back." Lawrence said happily indulging the woman he loved.

Holo slowly let go proud of her victory, she slowly strolled in front of Lawrence and in seconds was the naked human form of Holo. " Tis easy Lawrence, you must not force it, do not try and will it. Simply want it and give in to the feeling and it shall be done." She said grinning. She new what he looked like as a wolf but not what he would now look like in human form. She was very excited, although she would never show it.

"Alright then, all I have to do is want it." Lawrence said with a hint of concentration in his voice. "It doesn't seem to be..." He was immediately cut off...

"Are you dense or simply ignoring me? I said do not will it, want it!" Holo said sounding annoyed with the man she loved. "It seems he needs some persuasion if he will manage to do this." Holo thought to herself while staring at the majestic white wolf.

"Lawrence, how are we going to do anything together if you cannot turn to human form? I might find myself lonely, what ever would I do? ... I know, that young blond boy from Kumersun seemed rather nice. What was his name again?" Holo said grinning ear to ear revealing her beautiful fangs. Her tail leisurely waging back and fourth.

"Amarti." Lawrence said with a very annoyed tone in his voice.

"Oh yes, him." Holo said her tail ow waging even faster. She new this would be a good incentive.

With a look of pure determination on his face, the wolf began to concentrate even harder.

"Maybe you are simply ignorant. DO NOT WILL IT! WANT IT!" Holo said clearly annoyed with her love's inability to grasp such a simple concept. "Clearly I did not give him enough incentive." She thought miserably.

"Lawrence, it is getting cold and dark out here and the forest and I have no more wheat to change back into my wolf form. It would be nice to have your warm arms comforting me." She said pouting and staring him right in the eyes.

Within seconds the large wolf was no more, there stood a man seemingly stronger than before. He was taller than before. His muscles more defined and larger, his shoulders were broader, his entire body was that of a sculpted statue. His tail was long and beautiful. It was white as snow and looked as soft as silk. It matched the beautiful white ears protruding from his silver hair, now longer than before reaching just above his shoulders. He was perfect and Holo knew it.

Holo stared and slowly walked closer, she stared into the eyes of the man she loved and they embraced.

"Now was that really so hard?" Holo whispered into his ear flirtatiously. He was they slowly leaned into a beautiful kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity.

"Lawrence?" Holo whispered quietly to him.

"Yes my love?" He said back

"I think I am ready for this." She said back before leaning into deeper kiss that he reciprocated wholeheartedly. They finally broke the kiss and moved to an area under a tree and out of sight. They would finally consummate their love.

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long to update but i've been getting non stop school work, test and assignments. ...I feel like they do it on purpose **

**Anyway hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Wolf and the Colors of Morning

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I've had immense writers block. Like a freakin 40 foot thick brick wall in my way writers block. Anyway, that being said. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should be up withing the next two weeks. My updates may be slightly irregular but don't worry, they will always come! So without further babbling On with the story!**

**(One more thing before you start reading. Unfortunately SOPA is rearing it's butt ugly face again and they are trying to take down all fan made stuff including FANFICTION. So please go online and vote against it, I really love this site and don't want to lose it!)**

Holo awoke to the sight of the most beautiful sunrise she had seen in a long time. Above her, in between the branches of the dense forest was a clearing. It was as if beautiful painting was framed with the trees themselves. The light danced beautifully across the leaves blowing in the wind, they were a deep natural shade of green. As the sun barely broke the horizon, intense shades of orange, blue, yellow and purple colored the clouds. It was if the sky itself was ablaze with the deep passion the two had given off the night before. It was the perfect beginning to what she hoped would be an amazing day. She could feel the gentle breeze blowing across her naked form, but Lawrence's body was like a barrier. It would protect her from the cold; it would protect her from pain. She knew that he would protect her always, she was his and he was hers.

As she lay there next to him, his strong arm around. Her head was comfortably nestled on his strong, almost chiseled chest. Her luscious, auburn hair flowed down to her lower back. It covered her and Lawrence almost like a blanket, though they did not need it. They had each other for warmth. Her pointed white tipped auburn ears were perfectly placed so that she could listen to the slow, soothing breathing of the man lying next to her. It was truly a perfect moment, something she hoped would never end. Unfortunately for her, nothing lasts forever. A cold breeze rolled over the two lovers. The man subconsciously wrapped his other arm around his lover and turned to the side bringing them closer together, blocking the wind.

"Good morning" He whispered into Holo's ear lovingly, slightly tickling her ear with his breath giving her goose bumps.

She slowly tilted he head upwards until their eyes met. "Good morning" She said back with a beautiful smile. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, looking deep into the others eyes. They were truly in bliss. As the sun started to finally come into view the air started to warm up around them and they finally sat up and leaned against the tall strong oak behind them. Lawrence's arm draped around Holo's soldier. Her head was leaning on his should and his head was leaned gently against hers. They sat there and watched the sunrise until the radiant colors in the sky changed to that of the most beautiful blue sprinkled lightly with beautiful white clouds.

"Holo?" Lawrence asked not looking away from the sky

"Yes Lawrence?" She asked closing her eyes and letting out the cutest yawn.

"How about we make our way back to the inn for some breakfast?" He said with a smile.

Suddenly she lifted her head and looked up at Lawrence startling him. "Do you think you can get me to do whatever you want just by offering food?" She asked in an insulted tone.

"Of course not Holo" He replied sarcastically. "I am merely hungry and thought you might be as well." He said receiving a glare from Holo as a familiar pain entered hid abdomen. Lawrence lost his breath and his face turned a light shade of red.

"I do not appreciate sarcasm Lawrence." Holo said flatly.

"Of course not Holo" Lawrence said with still a gleam of sarcasm in his voice while getting up and stretching.

"What was that Lawrence?" She said with an irate tone. "I must have misunderstood. That sounded sarcastic." She said getting up with a pout on her face.

"Oh no Holo I think you may have misunderstood." He said waving his hands frantically in front of him, only to once again feel an all to familiar pain in his abdomen where Holo once again hit him in the stomach.

"Are you implying that I do not know when someone is being sarcastic?" She said still quite irritated.

Now Lawrence was wheezing from the loss of air. "Oh no Holo not at all I apologize." She said in an almost whispered tone while slightly hunched over.

All of a sudden Holo was grinning ear-to-ear revealing her canines. "Was that so hard?" She said lovingly gazing into his eyes

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her body up against his pulling her into a deep kiss. After they finally broke the kiss he replied with a simple "I love you Holo"

"I love you to." Holo said staring into his breathtaking blue eyes.

They started walking back to the wagon hand in hand, with the sun shining brightly in front of them. There tails were swishing back and forth out of pure happiness.

When Holo and Lawrence finally arrived back at the wagon after a very long walk, they found two sets of clean clothes folded neatly on the wagon. Holo picked up the clothes. On top was a red blouse with black cuffs on the ends of the sleeves and black buttons, under was a pair of black pant with red tipped bottoms and for shoes there was a simple pair of black moccasins. There was also a cloak next to the pile; it was as black as obsidian with a red outline that matched her blouse and pants. She took the bag of wheat out of the cart and placed it around her neck. Lawrence had a white shirt with white buttons, a pair of blue jeans and a black belt. He also had a pair of simple black shoes. Next to the pile of his clothes were a black trench coat and a white fedora with a black stripe going around it. Once they were dressed they looked at each other, they admired what the other was wearing.

"Lawrence I have to admit you look rather dashing in those clothes." Holo said grinning slyly walking up to him and hugging him

"Thank you, and you look beautiful in yours." He said gazing down into her crimson red eyes.

"Thank you" she said she said as she leaned up towards his ear with a grin "but I much prefer you without them." She whispered in his ear causing him to blush fiercely as she turned around and climbed onto the cart. "Aren't you coming Lawrence? I thought you wanted to go back to town." She said smiling wryly pretending she had never mentioned it.

"In a moment, I have to get rid of the tarp in the back of the cart. I don't want anyone to notice the blood." He said the red tint to his face leaving slightly.

"Do whatever you must" Holo said in a bored tone still grinning.

Lawrence grabbed the tarp from the cart and dragged it behind him so as not to get any blood on himself. He walked to the river nearby and rolled the tarp around a large stone. Then he carefully picked it up and tossed it in the river. He stared up at the sky for a moment and put his hands in his pockets; to his surprise there was something in his right pocket. When he took it out it was a small wooden box that could fit in the palm of his hand. He slowly opened it to reveal the ring he had purchased from Dianna. "Well I guess now I know where these clothes came from." He said smiling up at the sky. He slowly turned back and walked to the cart, he would propose to her later. For now, he just wanted to enjoy being with Holo.

Holo and Lawrence finally arrived back at the inn. As they were walking to the front door after putting the horse and wagon away Lawrence turned to Holo and gazed down to the woman he loved while they walked hand in hand.

"Lawrence, why do you constantly feel the need to stare at me?" Holo said without shifting her eyes from in front of her.

"Because you are the most beautiful woman in the world, and I can't seem to stop." He said smiling.

"Yes…well we will need to talk when we get back to our room. There are some things I must explain to you." She said in a flat tone.

"Whatever you want my love, you have my undivided attention." He said looking away from Holo as they finally approached the door.

As they walked in they waved to the innkeeper and he stopped them for a moment. "You're friend with the raven hair stopped by and paid for the nights you were gone, she said that you went camping together. I hope you enjoyed yourselves, your room is how you left it." The old man said with a warm smile while gesturing to the stairs. "She also muttered something about giving you a present early" he said while glancing down at the paperwork in front of him.

"Thank you very much." Lawrence said as he made his way up the stairs with Holo, their arms locked together.

As they finally got back to the room Lawrence was about to open the door when Holo stopped him.

"Let me do that, do not touch anything." She said with a quick glance towards Lawrence.

"Whatever you want oh wise wolf." He said with a smile.

"Sit on the bed and do not move we need to talk." She said sternly.

"Is something wrong?" He said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, do not worry. It is just that we need to talk about some things that were not relevant before last night." She said while glancing at his hat. He stood up and removed his hat and jacket while hanging them in the corner. "Holo, what's the matter?" He asked as he went to hang the clothes in the corner on a hook. When he hung the jacket on the wooden hook, to his surprise, the hook came out of the wall and landed of the floor. "I guess it must have been pretty cheap." He said quietly to himself as he very gently hung his hat and jacket on the one next to it.

"Actually Lawrence it was not the hook." Holo said glancing at him nervously. "This is why I told you not to move from the bed. Now could you please, without touching anything, sit down!" She said beginning to get annoyed with him.

"Ok, ok I'm sitting what is it?" He said.

"Lawrence, now that you are a wolf, there are some things you must know. First of all, as you may have noticed with the wooden hook, you are stronger." She said glancing over to the hook on the floor.

"What d o you mean?" Lawrence asked.

"You are much stronger than any other man or woman. You have the same strength you would in your wolf form." She explained.

"Interesting, do you?" He asked with a curious tone.

"Of course." She said in a calm tone. "Do not assume yourself better than me!" She said sternly.

"Well than why, make ask, did you always make me carry everything if you were so strong?" He said with a slightly irate tone.

"What kind of man wants to admit that the woman he travels with is stronger than him?" she said with a smile.

"So you made me carry everything so as not to damage my pride?" He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Correct me if I am mistaken, but was that sarcasm in your voice?" She said glaring at him.

"N-no, please continue" He said sheepishly, his hand unconsciously going to his abdomen where she more often than not punched him.

"Good." She said her glare softening. "You will also be just as fast when you want to be. You will have all of your wolf senses as well. You will have enhanced smell, sight, hearing and taste. So please be more careful, I do not want us being hunted because you accidentally broke the hand of a man you were shaking hands with." She said condescendingly

"Oh Holo, I'll be careful." He said as he got up and walked over to Holo. "You do not have to worry, I promise that as long as I live no harm will come to you." He said lovingly staring into her eyes as he pulled her up into a deep embrace.

"There is one more thing, a wolf can only mate once. Only with another wolf, once it is done they will be forever linked and forever protective of one another." She said looking into his blue eyes.

"Good, I will never let anything happen to you." He said staring back.

"This will not be like ordinary human love Lawrence. You will have difficulty controlling your instincts at first, so please do not try to kill every man that looks at me." She said with a slightly worried tone.

"Do you really think me so rash?" He asked her in a soft tone while not looking away. "I will promise not to as long as you promise not to get angry if any women look at me." She said with a smirk.

Holo smirked back and leaned into kiss him. She broke the short kiss and hugged Lawrence pressing her head against his warm chest. "Promise me you will never leave Lawrence." She said a single tear escaping from her eye.

"Holo," He said once again gazing into her crimson red eyes. "I will never leave you, I promise you that." He said once again kissing her.

"And I promise never to leave you." She said hugging him once more

As they broke the embrace they decided to head out for some breakfast. Lawrence went and took some money from a stash he had hid in the room before he had left the night before; he would have enough for a good meal and some extra to buy Holo something. By now, he knew what to expect with Holo. As they left the inn once more, Lawrence in his oat and hat and Holo with her cloak, they stopped at a pub and ordered lunch. Lawrence found himself much hungrier than usual.

"Now I know why you always order so much food." He said happily eating the meal that the waiter had brought him. As they ate they enjoyed each others company. Eventually, one of the men from the bar came up to the table.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing with a bum like him?" He said drunkenly pointing his thumb at Lawrence. The man was almost as tall as Lawrence; he was fat, had an unkempt beard and was almost completely bald. The man would have been very intimidating if this would have happened before last night. But now, he was nothing more than an annoyance. Yet somehow, Lawrence still felt as if Holo was endanger. Before Lawrence could react he felt a low growl emanating from his throat, Holo kicked him under the table, which managed to bring him back to his senses for now. She could tell that this could go poorly. She decided to end this now.

"The only bum I see here is you. Now leave before you get yourself hurt you poor excuse for a man." Holo said staring him right in the eyes.

"What did you say bitch!?" He said reaching his hand back ready to slap Holo across the face, but as his hand neared her face he felt a vice like grip on his elbow. He turned around to he Lawrence looking down at him, a low growl once again emanating from his throat. But this time Holo did nothing to stop him. As Lawrence's grip tightened the man face started the turn red.

"Let go of my arm!" The man yelled trying to break free of Lawrence's grasp, only causing his grip to tighten. "Aaahhhh! My arm!" The man yelled as a sickening cracking noise emanated from his elbow. Lawrence immediately let go, the crack bringing him back to his senses. He stared in awe at hat he had done, the strength he possessed. The man fell to the floor grasping his arm yelling. The waitress from behind the bar ran up to Lawrence and Holo. She quickly rushed them to the door and out of the pub.

"That guy was a pervert who abused woman and deserved what you did." She said flatly. "Because of that, you were never here. Now leave before his friends get any bright ideas." She said before going back into the bar and slamming the door.

"I thought I told you to control your anger and emotions!" Holo said sternly grabbing Lawrence's arm and dragging him back to the inn.

"He was going to hit you!" Lawrence answered back in an angry tone. Holo dragged him in between two buildings and puled him into a shadow. She brought him into a tight embrace completely out of sight.

"Lawrence, he would have done what he would have done. I am a wise wolf far older than any human, I could have easily stopped that man from touching me if a so wished." She said in a sad tone. "But we must keep up appearances, no one can know about us. Any mere human man could not easily have accomplished what you did. We have to be careful, that is why I have always acted weaker and slower than I am. It has kept me out of the churches reach for this long and this is how we will continue." She said sternly not breaking the tight embrace.

"Holo" Lawrence said softly. "I will never let any man lay a finger on you and he deserved what he got." He said without remorse. "You surely aren't the first woman he has done that to. The barmaid herself said he deserved it." He said

"Lawrence" She said looking sternly into his eyes. "If you cannot stop yourself from braking his bones what will stop you from killing the next man that tries anything?" She said in a worried tone. "We already have to be careful, being fugitives will not help us." She said pleadingly gazing into his eyes.

"I know Holo, but I would never kill a soul." He said sadly looking back. "That was the first time in my life I have done anything like that, and that was merely because I don't know my own strength." He said hugging her once more. "I love you Holo, more than anything on this earth. Nothing will ever happen to you while I'm here so don't worry." He said protectively hugging her closer to his chest.

"Alright Lawrence." She said in a soft tone. "But please promise me that you will have better control. I don't want you accidentally hurting anyone else." She said with slight fear in her voice.

"I promise Holo, I will have better control and I won't do anything to endanger you." He said.

They walked back to the inn hand in hand. When they got to the door they went inside and waved to the innkeeper on their way up the stairs. They made it to their room and lay down together quietly.

"Can we stay in bed until dinner?" Holo asked looking up at Lawrence. "It has been quite a stressful day so far."

"For you Holo, anything." He said as they held each other each gazing into the eyes of the other. This was a big change and it was going to take some time to settle back into their old lives. Unfortunately, just as they were about to fall asleep,there was a familiar knock at the door.

**Oooooo... cliff hanger, I feel so mean... :)  
**


End file.
